Cliche de San Valentín
by Male Leiva
Summary: Ino comenzó a odiar algunos días festivo y se esta pasando San Valentín encerrada en la florería y aunque desearía evitarlo ha caido en el Cliche de San Valentín, Su mejor amigo se le ha confesado. U.A. Mejor tarde que nunca. ShikaIno. One-Shot


Los personajes perteneces a su creador Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso de manera atrasada para tener algo de una pareja lamentablemente Crack.

Es mi primera vez haciendo un One-Shot ShikaIno, espero que les guste.

Siento la demora, aunque lo escribí el día correspondiente no pude subirlo hasta hoy.

_¿Advertencia? Universo alterno._

* * *

**_—_**_**Cliche de San Valentin**_**_—_**

Para ser sincera, Ino estaba cansada dé los San Valentín, Años anteriores se había quedado en la florería de su familia, ayudando a su padre y recibiendo algún que otro alago por parte de algunos clientes algo más piratas.

Pero ahora, ahora era diferente debido a que su padre falleció años antes, en un accidente de tránsito.

Desde entonces las fiestas no tenían la misma sensación. Todo se volvió gris, lineal, aburrido y sin sentimiento.

Aún tenía a su madre sí, pero para ser sinceras nunca tuvieron una gran relación. La princesa siempre fue de papá.

Y de amores platónicos.

Los mismos que había abandonado hace mucho tiempo. Sasuke ni siquiera vivía que la cuidad y Sai, bueno Sai y ella tenían algo complicado. Tenían, tuvieron, era relativo.

Porque ella podía ser la más hermosas de todas, incluso la más bondadosa pero era la peor en terminar, mantener o cualquier cosa con las relaciones.

Y como cualquier persona sin pareja o alguna estúpida tradición para el 14 de febrero, comenzaba a criticar internamente aquella fecha.

**_—_****_Es todo comercialización, deberías saberlo, trabajas en una florería — _**repetía en su cabeza. Hasta llegar al punto de creérselo.

Pensar que antes disfrutaba aquel día, ayudando a los enamorados a elegir flores, haciendo bromas con su madre e incluso festejando con sus amigos.

Con los años aquellas cosas comenzaban a perderse.

Y ahora su madre estaba viendo algo en la fotos antiguas, recordando a su difunto esposo, mientras ella administraba a los dos empleados que tenían la floristería y se encargaba de que todo saliera según lo planeado. Todo perfecto.

—Hey Ino ¿estás aquí? —pregunto Naruto, agitando la mano enfrente de la mirada perdida de la Yamanaka.

—Sí, estoy aquí. Deberías darle girasoles a Hinata —respondió, sin muchos ánimos y caminando hasta un hermoso amo de girasoles que por algún motivo, ya tenía preparados.

—Pero yo quería rosas —Susurro apenado Naruto.

**—_Y yo un novio que me entienda, un oso enrome o tener algo que festejar, maldito cabeza hueca_—** pensó Ino, por un segundo y casi lo decía. Mas ella no era esa clase de persona aguafiestas y en su lugar sonrió de manera falsa y a la vez natural. Estaba dotada con el arte del engaño.

—Pero estas son las flores le encantaran a Hinata, si quieres verla feliz deberías llevar el ramo que tu amiga especialmente preparo para que disfrutes de un feliz San Valentín.

Naruto temió por su propia vida, cuando la rubia estaba de mal humor en verdad daba miedo. Era peor que su amiga Sakura o su "abuela" Tsunade. Y Ya entendía porque las cosas con Sai no funcionaron.

También que era una gran persona y amiga, a pesar de dar miedo.

—Tienes razón, gracias —dijo con una sonrisa una vez recordó que Ino sabia mejor los gustos de Hinata que él. Se despidió comentando que la rubia era la mejor o algo similar.

Ni eso fue suficiente para subirle los ánimos.

Así pasaron las horas, llena de pensamientos negativos, atendiendo clientes y leyendo algunos fanfics en fanfiction. Hasta que por fin llegó la hora de cerrar.

Afortunadamente este año se habían quedado sin flores una hora antes de la hora fijada para el cierre y por mucho que quisiera ayudar a los desesperado despistados que dejaban todo para último momento, no había forma de hacerlo. Ni aunque fuera el vago de su amigo.

—No tengo flores —Anuncio automáticamente, haciéndolo suspirar.

—Problemático —Aseguro Shikamaru, rascándose la nuca algo confundido.

Ino soltó una risita, mientras caminaba daba vuelta el cartel de _"abierto"_ a _"cerrado". _cinco minutos antes los empleados se habían marchado, algo agotados, pero felices de tener algo que festejar.

—Así que… hubo diversión de San Valentín —bromeo mirando el lugar prácticamente vacío a no ser arreglos para entierros.

—Y a menos que quieras llevarle flores para muertos a tu enamorada, no creo que pueda ayudarte. Aunque creo tener algunos peluches de años anteriores, están como nuevos. Son tu única salvación —dijo Ino, más que dispuesta a deshacerse de esos peluches recibidos años anteriores por compañeros del colegio. Aún seguían en sus cajas y todo.

—Tks —soltó Shikamaru. Ino sabía muy bien que él no tenía enamorada y en todo caso de ser como la rubia imaginaba "_Su enamorada"_ vivía a una distancia considerable. No había forma de que llegara con flores desde ahí, hasta Sunagakure.

—Si no vienes por flores a una florería, no entiendo a qué puedes llegar a venir —Dijo Ino apoyando su cabeza en hombro de Shikamaru.

—Primero se supone que las chicas entregan chocolate a los chicos, vengo por el mío —dijo con su habitual tono aburrido, esperando ver la reacción de Ino

—No vienes por eso, ya que sabes que yo no entrego chocolates desde que tengo catorce años. Y ahora las cosas cambiaron, ambos sexos tienen que expresar sus sentimientos y regalarle algo a esa persona especial. Se festeja el amor y cosa cursi así ¿a qué venias?

—tks, ya sabía eso, lo que no sabía es que estaba prohibido visitar a una amiga —Dijo el Nara y sonrió de lado. —creo que olvide que últimamente odias el amor.

Ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro. —es problemático, ya sabes, tu siempre lo dices.

—No era así años antes —Le recordó.

—pero todo cambio —susurro Ino, abrazándolo por la cintura.

Desde que sus padres murieron en el mismo accidente, su lazo se había profundizado. Los abrazos de consuelo se volvieron normales. Los cálidos, fuertes y seguros brazos de Shikamaru le daban algo de calma.

Y cuando este la envolvió en sus brazos, tratándola con delicadeza olvido todas sus quejas del día. Quizás últimamente, desde que entraron a la universidad no podían pasar tanto tiempo juntos pero el lazo seguía ahí, como siempre. Desde siempre.

_—Todo ha cambiado —_pensó Shikamaru con pesar. Sus cuerpos, su forma de pensar y sentimientos, todo aquello no era igual a cuando eran niños. Habían sucedido muchas cosas, todas esas los llevaron a donde estaban ahora, todo eso de alguna manera valió la pena.

—**Te amo** —Soltó, sin pensarlo mucho. Era un cliché confesarse en San Valentín, pero también lo era enamorarte de tu mejor amiga y tantas cosas entre ellos eran tan típicas y otras tan únicas. Como aquel sentimiento, que nada tenía aunque ver a los te amo que duraban meses. Lamentablemente ese duraba para toda la vida.

Pensaba que era lamentable porque se jugaba mucho con ese te amo. Una amistad de diecinueve años y la posibilidad de nunca más abrazarla. Era mucho en juego y aun así lo había arriesgado todo como un apostador compulsivo, por puro instinto evitando pensar en consecuencias.

La respuesta nunca llego, Ino solo cerro los ojos y aspiro aquel olor a pinos que poseía Shikamaru como marca registrada, única de él.

Quizás eso se podía considerar una clara tortura pero no le importaba. Si le importaban los sentimientos de su amigo y si entendía lo que ellos significaban. Por eso mismo no haría ninguna escena o diría alguna idiotez.

Prefería atesorar aquellos sentimientos, pensar con calma y actuar de una manera menos impulsiva que la de Shikamaru. En verdad solo estaba actuando de la manera que le gustaría que actuaran si fuera ella quien se confesara. Se aferraba al **_"no hagas lo que no te gusta que te hagan"_**

Así mil preguntas por segundo atravesaban su mente y una gran cantidad variada de posibles respuestas que llegaban en forma de más preguntas.

**_¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde pequeños? ¿Desde la adolescencia? ¿desde hace dos semanas?_**

**_¿Eran amigos? ¿Eran como hermanos? ¿Y si solo fingía? no. eso no era posible._**

_**¿Y si solo era una broma de mal gusto?**_

Ni bien se planteó la posibilidad, y segura de que la respuesta era un rotundo _"no"_, se arriesgó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ino —la voz de Shikamaru fue como una caricia al alma. Un rose lleno de nerviosismo y ansiedad. Deseoso de una respuesta. Lo suplicaba con su mirada café.

La rubia no podía entender porque su corazón latía tan rápido o porque aquellos sentimientos que ella tanto lucho por mantener sellados luchaban por liberarse. No tendría que ser así.

Un te amo en san Valentín no debía cambiar nada, estos rara vez eran creíbles. Pero los labios que lo susurraron eran los de su mejor amigo y de estos, nunca salía una mentira.

Por lo que termino por apartarse lentamente. —Gracias por el abrazo —dijo de forma normal, optaría por fingir que nada paso.

Él entendió perfectamente la sutil indirecta y le dolió el alma. Ino estaba dañándolo de peor forma que si le dijese que lo odiaba. Era mejor aclarar que los sentimientos no eran correspondidos a sentir que ni siquiera valían una consideración. Al parecer sus sinceras palabras se las llevo el viento y para la mujer que amaba no tenían mucho valor.

Estuvieron unos minutos atrapados en un silencio sofocador, hasta que él lo rompió. —creo que pasare a saludar a la tía y me marchare.

Ino asintió lentamente. —adelante, está en la sala. Estás en tu casa —dijo como de costumbre, esforzándose de sobremanera para actuar de manera normal y no llorar.

No lo acompaño y vio su espalda mientras salía de la habitación. Se sentía como una despedida triste y dolorosa. Como si fuera el adiós a una amistad tan larga.

Las lágrimas fueron incontrolables. Ella no quería perderlo. Odiaba san Valentín. Odiaba las confesiones. Odiaba a todo el mundo y todo lo que la llevaba a sentirse tan confundida. Maldito todo lo que llevo a su amigo a amarla de esa forma.

Maldijo entre sollozos e hipidos y demasiadas lagrimas. No quería perderlo, no quería arruinarlo todo con una relación de seis meses y de alguna manera esto ya estaba hecho. Todo se había perdido con las palabras de Shikamaru.

Aquel genio era en verdad un idiota que no fue capaz de contener sus sentimientos. Mierda, ella se esforzó tanto en hacerlo, incluso se engañó a sí misma, para poder engañar a todos. Busco otra persona donde depositar dicho amor de forma platónica, alguien que Shikamaru no soportara, que sea su opuesto. Fueron tantas sus deseos de cambiar sus sentimientos, que se creyó su propia mentira y pensó haber enterrado esos sentimientos, aquellos sentimientos de amor que no era para nada similar al de la amistad.

—inconsciente. Infantil. Idiota. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Ni siquiera pensaste en el futuro jodido vago.

Shikamaru saludo a su tía, que como era de esperar, al igual que su propia madre, se encontraba nostálgica. Se marcharía sin decirle adiós a Ino si no fuera porque no lo sintió correcto. Y al entrar nuevamente al local se encontró con su mejor amiga, hecha un mar de lágrimas, soltando insultos hacia él.

No debería, pero sintió algo de alivio al verla en ese estado. Tan caótica como él estaba por dentro. Tampoco debió, pero la abrazo. Sin importar la respuesta, seguían siendo amigos.

—No te amo. No lo diré. No tendrías que haberlo dicho. Lo arruinamos todo —dijo entre sollozos.

—shhh. Siento que lo tomaras de esta manera, pero necesitaba decirlo. Yo solo cargare con la culpa…Shhh tranquila.

—No era necesario. Estas siendo tan egoísta, no pensaste como eso lo cambiara todo —dijo con algo de serenidad, mirándolo a los ojos. —vago egoísta, ni siquiera has intentado un cuarto de lo que yo intente para no arruinar nuestra amistad. Solo lo dijiste.

Shikamaru asintió, acortando la distancia. Ino tenía razón, pero no era así de sencillo.

Cuando termino de comprender que era aquel sentimiento, ya era tarde. Entonces Ino estaba enloquecida de por Sasuke y él se rindió, luego llego Sai y paso lo de sus padres. Había luchado tanto por callarse, hasta ahora, 14 de febrero del 2015, cuando sintió que era ahora o nunca. Era tan problemático vivir con arrepentimiento que lo dijo, aun si así no era la forma que lo había planeado.

—Eso era muy problemático, problemática. Te amo de una manera que no debería. Como los príncipes aman a las princesas en esos cuentos que nos hacías leer. Te amo como un hombre ama a una mujer, de manera poco inocente. Pero también te amo como amiga, como compañera de vida que eres, incluso si tus sentimientos no son lo mismo, incluso si me duele el alma o nos sentimos nerviosos seguiremos siendo amigos,

Como si fuese un pacto eterno, lo sello con un beso. Un suave y mínimo toque de labios que los hizo sentir en el aire. Ino hizo puntitas de pie, para alargar el momento.

Shikamaru no era muy de las palabras y aun así se había esforzado por aquel discurso cursi pero sincero, ella se esforzaría por callar su gran boca y mostrarle sus sentimientos de una manera peculiar.

En un visto y no visto el beso pasó de ser un pacto a uno más profundo y pasional. Lleno de sentimientos y algo torpe, reflejando la confusión del momento.

Ino paso sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Shikamaru, y este la tomo de la cadera pegándola hacia él, borrando la distancia entre sus cuerpos, para sentir el calor del otro. El amor del otro, ese sentimiento que resultaba ser mutuo.

Sus lenguas se acariciaron lentamente, como si se conocieran de toda la vida y quizás lo hacían. En una vida pasada tenían que haberse amado porque eso cosa del destino. Estaban seguros.

**_Te amo_**

**_Problematico_**

**_Te amo_**

Susurro Ino entre besos, perdidos entre tanto sentimientos, en una burbuja mágica hasta que escucharon: INO, SI YA TERMINASTE CON LA FLORERÍA CIERRA CON LLAVE Y APAGA LA LUZ, LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA.

La voz de la madre de Ino provenía desde la cocina, pero tal fue el susto que se apartaron de golpe.

—Voy en un minuto —grito Ino nerviosa, sonrosada, sin aire y con sus labios algo hinchado por tremendo beso.

Shikamaru se encontraba igual de condiciones y algo incómodo aparto la vista.

—y-yo —comenzó Ino, jugando con sus manos. En ellas sentía un hormigueo extraño y esa necesidad inexplicable de tocar a su hasta ahora amigo.

Él metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco de este una pequeña caja de Tiffani &amp; co, del mismo color de ojos de Ino. la puso entre las manos de la rubia, la beso rápidamente en los labios, con miedo de no poder contenerse.

—Solo venía a decirte feliz san Valentín —beso su frente. —Hablemos mañana.

Y antes que Ino pudiera poner resistencia o decir un simple "gracias" su enamorado ya no estaba

* * *

por ahora es un One-Shot y como no estoy muy segura si podre hacerle la continuación pronto lo dejare como completo. Si desean una continuación o si le gusto agradecería mucho algún comentario. también acepto critica constructivas y todo lo que sea con respeto.

Muchas gracias por leer. nos leemos pronto porque intentare hacer más cosas sobre esta hermosa pareja que adoro.

_Fan ShikaIno por siempre_


End file.
